Seven Japanese Angels
by thorny21
Summary: Hiashi Hyuuga demands Neji marries Sakura, when he only wants Tenten. He and Tenten flee to Suna where they are later joined by Kiba and Hinata. Can Neji and Tenten be together or will his family split them apart?


**A/N: I do not own the song or the anime Naruto. I apologize for the OOC-ness of my characters!**

Hinata had just walked in the door of her house when she heard her father yell.

"Hinata! Where is Neji?" Hiashi demanded. Hinata looked at him frightened and confused.

"Ne..Neji-kun? I d..don't know father. Why are you looking for him?" she stammered. Hiashi looked very angry.

"He has disappeared! All of his clothes are gone." he stated as he stalked toward her. Hinata backed away.

"Why would he do that father?" she asked tentatively. Hiashi didn't answer her and stormed off. Hinata quickly ran to her room and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and it rang three times before someone picked up.

"He..hello?" a voice said cautiously.

"Tenten? It's me Hinata." Hinata said quietly. A sigh of relief could be heard over the phone.

"Listen, I can't stay on the phone very long. I just thought you should know father is going on a rampage looking for Neji." Hinata said.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" asked Tenten.

"Of course not! I told him I didn't know where he was. But you two probably should stay out of Konoha for awhile." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Hey, wait. Neji wants to talk to you." Tenten said. Hinata could hear the phone being passed to her cousin.

"Hinata? How mad is he?" Neji asked.

"He's very angry, Neji. I don't know what he is going to do." said Hinata.

"You should go stay with Kiba for awhile. If your father finds out you had a part in this it will get ugly." Neji said. Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching her door.

"Someone's coming! I'll call you back." Hinata said before she quickly hung up the phone. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a random book and a notebook. She took the pen from behind her ear and put the tip of it in her mouth. There was a knock on the door before it opened. Hinata looked up to see her father and some of her other family standing there.

"Father? What's going on?" she asked as innocently as she could. Hiashi studied her carefully for a few moments before answering.

"I was just coming to let you know I will be gone for a few days, a week at the most." Hiashi said. Hinata tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Gone? But where are you going, Father?" she asked. Hiashi came in and stood by her bed.

"Your uncles and I are going to look for Neji. We have heard that he could be in Suna." he replied.

"Why would he go there?" Hinata asked.

"We believe he has run away so that he may be with Tenten. She is not the one he will be marrying. The matter of his wife has already been settled." Hiashi said.

"Father, Neji loves Tenten. Why can't he marry her?" Hinata said angrily. Hiashi looked at his daughter surprised. He had never heard her use that tone of voice before.

"For the same reason I forbid you from marrying Kiba. They are not worthy of the Hyuuga bloodline." Hiashi explained. Hinata dropped her books and jumped off her bed. She turned to face her father.

"Father, I love Kiba and I will marry him. This family be damned! I'm glad Neji ran away. At least he has a chance to lead a normal life without everything being decided for him!" she exclaimed. Hiashi grew enraged and slapped Hinata across the face, knocking her to the ground. She sat on the floor dazed but soon recovered. She placed her hand over her red cheek and glared up at her father. She calmly stood up, placed her books back in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She crossed the floor to her closet and opened it while her father looked on. Hiashi stared at her puzzled.

"Hinata, what are you doing? Stop that." he said as he went to grab her arm. Hinata yanked out of his reach and looked at him with a cold deadly gaze.

"You will never touch me again. I will never step one foot in this house ever again. You will not see me ever again." she said as she pulled a duffle bag out of her closet.

"Hinata listen to me! I know what's best for you. And for Neji!" Hiashi exclaimed. Hinata pushed past him and the others that were waiting in the hall.

"Wait. I demand that you stop. Hinata, listen to your father! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hiashi demanded. Hinata turned to face him one last time before she left her home for good.

"You are no father of mine. I hate you." she said venomously. Hiashi and the others stood there with their mouths wide open. They could not believe that their calm quiet Hinata would say something like that. They were in too much shock to realize that the door had opened and slammed shut. When it finally registered that she was gone, Hiashi turned on the other men and demanded they get ready to head for Suna.

Hinata ran as fast as she could to Kiba's place. She didn't bother to knock as he had told her she didn't need to.

"Kiba? Are you here?" she yelled. Footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Kiba appeared in front of her a moment later.

"Hey Hina, what's wrong?" Kiba asked. Hinata dropped her bags and launched herself into Kiba's arms starting to cry. Kiba wrapped his arms around her as her legs gave out. He slowly lowered them to the floor.

"Kiba, can I stay with you?" she asked. Kiba began to stroke her hair.

"Of course you can stay here. Stay as long as you like." he said soothingly. Hinata looked up into his eyes.

"No, Kiba. I mean I want to stay here forever. With you." she said. Kiba stared at her in shock.

"Tell me what happened." he said simply. Hinata began to tell Kiba all that had happened in the last few days.

"_**Hinata, would you please ask Neji to join us in the meeting room? We have something to discuss. You should be there as well." Hiashi said. Hinata nodded.**_

_**"Hai. At once Father." Hinata replied. She hurried off to the training grounds within the Hyuuga compound where she found her cousin hard at work. **_

_**"Neji? Father has summoned us to the meeting room. We must go at once." she said timidly. Neji halted in his movements to face Hinata. **_

_**"Alright then. Let us go." he said. Hinata reached over and handed her cousin a towel off the nearby bench. He thanked her and began to wipe his face. **_

_**"Do you know what this is about?" he asked. Hinata shook her head. **_

_**"I have no idea, Neji-kun. Father just said there was a matter to discuss." she replied. Neji draped the towel across his neck and gestured for her to lead the way. They hurried to the meeting room and went in. The clan elders were already gathered and waiting. Neji and Hinata looked at each other before taking their places on the floor. Once they were seated, Hiashi began. **_

_**"Neji, Hinata. There is a matter we need to discuss. As you know, Neji you are at the age where you must decide where you want your life to go. As the only Hyuuga to continue the clan's name, we thought it best that you soon wed." he started. Neji turned pale.**_

_**"Wed? You mean I have to get married?" he asked. Hiashi nodded. **_

_**"Yes, but you don't have to worry. We have already picked your bride." he said. Neji jumped to his feet. **_

_**"What do you mean you have picked my bride? Don't I get a say in who I am to marry?" he yelled. **_

_**"In this matter, no you do not." Hiashi said. Neji balled his hands into fists. **_

_**"And who exactly am I supposed to be marrying?" he demanded. **_

_**"You will be wed to Sakura Haruno. We already talked with her parents and they agree. You will be wed in two weeks time." Hiashi said calmly. **_

_**"Sakura? You expect me to marry that...that whore?" Neji screamed. The clan elders began to talk loudly amongst themselves. **_

_**"She comes from a good family. She would be the perfect wife. She is strong and very intelligent. She will bear strong children for you." Hiashi claimed. **_

_**"I do not...I will not marry that girl! I refuse!" Neji stated. **_

_**"You can not refuse. It has already been arranged." an elder said. Neji whirled on the old man. **_

_**"I will marry whom ever I choose and when I choose. Not you." he said, a dangerous edge to his voice. Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the young Hyuuga. **_

_**"And pray tell who is it that you choose?" he asked. Neji turned his gaze to his uncle, his eyes full of hate. **_

_**"I will marry Tenten. I love her and only her." he said. Before anyone got a chance to say anything, Neji turned and walked out the door. Hinata stared at her father in disbelief before getting up and following Neji. She caught up to him in his room. **_

_**"Oh Neji. I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?" she asked. Neji saw the tears in his cousin's eyes and pulled her into a firm embrace. **_

_**"I will go to Tenten and explain everything. We will leave this place tonight." he explained.**_

_**"But where will you go?" Hinata asked. Neji thought for a moment. **_

_**"To Suna. Gaara will help hide us until they give up." he said.  
"Alright then. Please promise me you will be careful." Hinata said. Neji gave her a quick hug.**_

_**"I will be fine. You can contact me by Tenten's cell phone." he said. **_

_**"Okay. I had better go before someone comes looking for me." Hinata said. Neji nodded as Hinata left the room. When she was gone, he got to work packing his clothes. After that was done he called Tenten. Later that night, Neji quietly left his room. He snuck out of the compound and past the gates unnoticed. As he took off down the street a lone figure dropped down in front of him, catching him offguard. **_

_**"Hinata? What are you doing here?" he asked. Hinata put her finger to her lips and motioned Neji to follow her. They went into the woods a little way before Hinata stopped walking. She turned to face him as she pulled a bag our of her backpack and handed it to Neji. **_

_**"What's this?" he asked. **_

_**"Its food for you and Tenten. I figured if you were going to leave, it would be too risky for you to come into the kitchen to get somethiing to eat. So I made you some stuff to eat. Now take it and get going before they realize you're gone." Hinata said. Neji took the bag and stepped forward to hug her, a thank you in his own way. As they pulled apart a lone tear slid down Hinata's face. Neji wiped it with his thumb. **_

_**"I won't be gone forever, Hina. I'll come visit you when I can." promised Neji. **_

_**"I know. I love you Neji. Don't worry about me. I 'll be fine." Hinata said. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before he set off to find Tenten."**_

"So that's what happened pretty much." Hinata said as she finished telling Kiba all that had led up to this point. Kiba gave a low growl but otherwise said nothing. He pulled Hinata into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay. You can stay with me forever. Nothing will stop me from being with you. And nothing will stop Neji and Tenten. They love each other too much to be split apart like that." Kiba encouraged. Hinata nodded her head.

"You're right Kiba. I need to call them and let them know what Father is up to." she said. Kiba smiled at her and helped her to her feet. He grabbed her bags and took them to the guest room so she could talk privately. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Tenten's number. The phone rang three times before she finally picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Tenten, it's Hina. Put Neji on." Hinata said.

"Just a minute." Tenten said. Hinata could hear Tenten call to Neji.

"Hello?" Neji said.

"It's Hina. Don't speak just listen." Hinata said. When the line remained quiet Hinata began to speak.

"I just left home. Father and the others are heading to Suna to look for you." she said.

"You sure? Where are you now?" asked Neji.

"I'm safe. I'm at Kiba's." Hinata said.

"Good. It might be best if you and Kiba came to Suna as well. Gaara will hide you both." Neji said.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask him and then talk to Tsunade. I'll call you back." Hinata replied.

"Okay. Call me as soon as you know anything." Neji stated. After promising she would, Hinata hung up the phone and went in search of Kiba.

"Kiba-kun?" she yelled. Kiba was at her side instantly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Neji wants us to come to Suna as soon as possible." said Hinata.

"But why?" asked Kiba confused.

"Because of Father searching for him and what I did before I came here." Hinata replied.

"If we leave as well, Tsunade might declare us missing nin." Kiba said.

"We'll go to Tsunade. Explain what happened and get permission. But we have to go now." Hinata said.

"Alright. Let me pack some things first and then we'll go." Kiba said.

"Thank you." Hinata said. Kiba nodded and kissed her before running upstairs to get his bag. Five minutes later he was back downstairs.

"Ready?" he asked. Hinata nodded. Kiba smiled and picked up her duffle bag, throwing it over his shoulder before opening the door and leaving. They ran hand in hand towards hokage tower and then up the stairs to Tsunade's office.

"Shizune we really need to see Tsunade." said Kiba. Shizune looked back and forth between the two.

"Alright wait here." she said. She hurried into Tsunade's office and came out a few minutes later.

"Go on in." she said.

"Thanks." Hinata said softly before Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her into Tsunade's office.

"What do you need?" Tsunade asked as soon as they were in front of her.

"We would like permission to go to Suna for awhile." Hinata said.

"What for?" asked Tsunade.

"Father is trying to force Neji to marry Sakura so he left with Tenten." Hinata explained.

"Then why do you want to go?" asked Tsunade.

"I...I yelled at Father after he hit me and told him I did not approve of what he is doing. Neji thought it was best that we leave for awhile." Hinata said. Tsunade studied the two ninja for a while before sighing and shaking her head.

"Alright, I will grant permission for a two month stay for you and Kiba as well as Neji and Tenten." she said.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Hinata cried. Kiba wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"Everything will be alright now." he said. Hinata smiled up at him.

"Yes, I believe it will. I had best call Neji and let him know." she said. She stepped away from the dog lover and went to the back of the room to call. After dialling the phone rang three times before she hung up and dialed again. The phone rang once more before Tenten answered it.

"Hello?" Tenten said.

"Ten, its Hina." Hinata stated.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tenten.

"No Kiba and I are at Lady Tsunade's office. She gave us permission to go to Suna. You and Neji as well so there is no problems." Hinata told her. Tenten sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami! Hold on, Neji wants to talk." Tenten said. It was a few seconds before Neji came on the line.

"Hina are you alright?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine, Neji. We both are. We'll be joining you in Suna shortly. Father hasn't left yet so we should beat them there." Hinata said.

"Good. Call me when you get closer and Gaara and I will come get you." Neji stated.

"Are you almost there?" Hinata asked.

"We're about should be there late tonight or early tomorrow." Neji replied.

"Okay. I have to go now. Tsunade is waiting for me." Hinata said.

"Alright. Stay safe and I will see you soon." Neji said. Hinata could hear Tenten say goodbye in the background before the line went dead. Hanging up, she turned back to Kiba and Tsunade.

"They are about halfway to Suna." Hinata stated as she walked back to them.

"If you are ready I will have ANBU take you outside the gates so your father doesn't interfere." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Kiba and Hinata said with a bow. As they straightened up Tsunade pulled them into a hug.

"Stay safe and call me as soon as you are in Gaara's care." she said.

"Hai!" Kiba and Hinata replied. They bowed once more before turning and walking out the door, shutting it softly behind them. They raced down the stairs where they were met by two ANBU. Saying nothing they led the two out into the village and just past the gates.

"This is as far as we go." the first ANBU said.

"Alright thank you." Kiba said as he took Hinata's hand. With a quick nod, they darted out into the morning air towards Suna. It would take them another day and a half before reaching the gates. Just as they came up to them, Kankuro appeared in front of them.

"Kiba! Hinata! You made it!" he cried as he slapped hands with the brunette before pulling Hinata into a hug.

"Are Neji and Tenten here?" asked Hinata.

"They got here a couple days ago. They're waiting for you." Kankuro replied as he released the raven haired girl. He led them through the village to the Kazekage tower. Inside Gaara was sitting at his desk with Neji and Tenten next to him.

"Gaara, Kiba and Hinata are here." Kankuro informed the red head. Looking up he smiled at the pair. Neji and Tenten wasted no time in running to them.

"Thank Kami your both safe!" Tenten cried as she hugged Hinata. Neji and Kiba shook hands and smiled at the women.

"I take it you had a safe journey?" asked Gaara from behind them. They quickly turned back to the Kazekage.

"Hai. No problems at all. But I fear Hiashi was following behind us." Kiba told him.

"Do not worry. I will not allow him to do anything while you are in my village. I offer you both asylum here as I did Neji and Tenten." Gaara stated.

"Thank you, Gaara." Hinata said with a smile.

"Come I will take you home so you can rest." Gaara said. Kankuro reached down and took Hinata's duffel bag for her with a smile. Blushing slightly she smiled in return. They followed Gaara back to his house where they quickly settled in to get some much needed rest. Their room was across the hall from Neji and Tenten's. A few days later after they had completely settled Kiba and Hinata were walking around Suna with Neji and Tenten. A voice called out to them, causing the four to stop in their tracks.

"Neji Hyuuga!" the voice called. They all turned towards the voice only to stare in shock at who it was that spoke. Hiashi Hyuuga and a few of his clan members were standing there. Neji turned to Kiba.

"Take the girls and run to Gaara." Neji told him.

"Right!" Kiba said as he grabbed Hinata by the arm. He reached out to take hold of Tenten but she moved closer to Neji.

"No! I want to stay with you!" Tenten protested. Neji looked down into her brown eyes.

"Say a prayer for me." he said. Tenten threw her arms around him.

"Kami will keep us free." she whispered. They could hear Hiashi coming closer.

"This is my last fight. If they take me back to Konoha, they won't take me back alive." Neji stated. Just as he said that another voice called out to them. Everyone's attention were turned to the five rookies coming up behind them, with the sun at their backs.

"Oh Kami please let nothing bad happen!" Sakura prayed.

"Neji, you are coming home with me now! You are to marry Sakura, not that woman." Hiashi stated as he stepped closer. Neji stepped away, keeping Tenten behind him. Kiba came up and yanked her away as Neji pulled a gun on his uncle.

"I will not go back with you, Uncle." Neji said icily.

"How dare you pull a gun on me?" demanded Hiashi, taking another step closer. Neji fired a warning shot at him warning him not to come any closer. The clan members took out their own guns and began to fire at the brunette. After the sound of gunfire stopped and the smoke cleared, Neji was lying on the ground, dead. Tenten broke free of Kiba's grip and ran to her fallen love.

"Neji!" she screamed as she fell to her knees. Blinking the tears away she picked up the gun that was still smoking in his hand. She looked towards the sky while tears flowed down her face.

"Kami, please forgive me. I can't make it without my man." Tenten said. She knew the gun was empty and she knew she couldn't win against them. She stood up and pointed the gun at the clan members.

"Please take me to Neji." she said. Her final prayer was answered as the guns fired again. Hiashi stood in silence as the sound died away once more. Tenten's body had fallen across Neji's. Kiba and Hinata moved closer to the fallen couple as tears poured down their faces. They knelt beside them as the rest of the rookies joined them. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru knelt beside them and began to pray for the lovers as Hiashi and the others looked on. Naruto stood up and picked up Tenten into his arms. Shikamaru took Neji onto his back as the rest of the rookies stood as well. Saying nothing to Hiashi or the others, they walked past them and took Neji and Tenten home to Konoha. They would later be buried together, like they had always wanted to be.

**A/N: This story is based on the song Seven Spanish Angels by Willie Nelson and Ray Charles. It is a great song and I hope you will all check it out on youtube. Here is the link for anyone who wants to hear it. .com/watch?v=x8A9Y1Dq_cQ&ob=av2e Just put youtube in front of the link as it won't show up on here. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
